Khram OPG
Khram OPG was a sexual gratification cult operating under the guise of an organised crime syndicate, incorporating individuals of Eastern-European origin. Whilst in public they are seen scouting the various ethnic enclaves to supposedly trade in narcotics and weapons, the truth is that they're looking for specimens of other ethnicities (hence why they target minority groups a lot) to kidnap and imprison within their hidden sex dungeons or otherwise abuse for their own sexual pleasure. It is believed that Khram OPG was able to gain an advantage over all other organisations in Los Santos due to rumored 'supernatural' abilities held by its members. Some examples include opponents of Khram disappearing without a trace (literally vanishing from the street) or members who were quite clearly killed in public view returning to life several days later. To compliment this, it is believed they are able to pray to the slavic pantheon for resources, allowing them to retain a mass stockpile of weapons and ammunition. It's even rumored that if one says "Khram, Khram, Khram" three times in the mirror they will be visited by one of its supernatural members and something terrible will happen to them. Known Members/Associates: Please note that members believed to have supernatural abilities have been highlighted in bold. * Ivan Zefirov - 'Rumors say he possesses the power to revive people from the dead * Mikhail Kurenkov - Undead transexual, known to trawl the gay clubs in town * '''Maksim Egorov '- Boss of the edgy gundealer crew - known to drive alone in circles in a not tinted black Range Rover * '''Avram Vachnadze - Transylvanian immigrant who cannibalised his own grandmother, believed to be a vampire. Leader of the 'firearms' crew. * Marat Morozov - The right hand of Papa Avram * Isaak Sabzanov - A jew with a fat nose, he likes to count the Shekels * Solomon Vesnik - The real Khram OPG Gunseller CEO who stepped out * Iosif Edelman - The real right hand of the Khram OPG Gunseller CEO * Svetlana Vasilieva - Former dominatrix * Gevork Karayan - Armenian gimp, Svetlana's pet fuck buddy * Madteos Gasparyan - Notorious for molesting donkeys * Kirill Adelzhanov - Legendary firearms proprietor. Believed to have suffered brain damage after contracting syphilis, often known to have a group of men shouting "Anyone want buy gun?!!" within range of Idlewood Pizza Stack. It is believed that due to brain damage this is a codeword for engaging in BDSM activities involving the use of firearms as sex toys * Lev Sokolov - Fell off a bike * Marko Bezruchko - Former member of an organised prison rape gang, believed to have been converted to a homosexual from years of exposure to african american victims. Has the ability to reach for his duffle bag, unzip it and take out a gun in less than 2 seconds * Luzev Ikovich '''- Marko's most recent lover, terrified by hamsters * Feliks Kuzetsnov - Wannabe gunseller, goes trawling around the african american areas of town to satiate his craving for BBC. Has enjoyed so much black meat that he has a tramp stamp consisting of rival gang graffiti * Vadik Ikovich - Distills vodka from the semen of clients '''The Slavic Pantheon The Slavic Pantheon consists of Gods which favour Khram OPG and its devious ways, with each God choosing an avatar to represent their interests in the world. * Loki - God of Eyes and Ears, can be summoned by speaking the phrase "Khram". If he messages someone on Discord to tell them "Fuck you" they will be marked for death. * Jon - God of Shekels * MissA - Goddess of BDSM * Zyph - God of Whimpery * Hurley - God of Trickery * Wright - God of Sodomy, rumoured to have offered the Chaos god sexual favour for power * Unitts - God of Actually Being A Pretty Nice Guy * TGuy - God of Whispers and Secrets